His and her circumstances
by TG68
Summary: When Julia's adoptive mother falls ill to a kidney failure, and is in need of a transplant. She seeks to find the only available donor help. In order to convince him to save her mother's life, she offers her life.
1. Chapter 1

Life for Julia Chang was a challenging one. She was abandon as an baby until someone found had her and gave her a home. Her adoptive mother Michelle Chang gave her love and support, raising her like if she was her own. Michelle worked hard to give her the best life she could, and for that Julia couldn't thank her enough. Julia devoted her life to repay Michelle back someday. She worked hard in life, she studied and did well in school. Anything she could do to make her adoptive mother's life easier. At age twenty four she had got a degree in archaeology but she couldn't stay away from her love for wrestling. Ever since Michelle taught her how to wrestle Julia found she had a passion for it. She took a secret identity, disguised as a luchadora, named Jaycee. Going pro she could finally give Michelle a life without worry.

The morning rays of the sun pierced through the gaps on Julia's curtains. Pulling the covers over her head, trying to block out the light. Unfortunately for her, the sound of her alarm clock kept her from any chance of falling back to sleep. Reaching out, to turn off the alarm slowly took her time to out of her bed, before rubbing her neck. Her body was still sore from yesterday's wrestling match.

"Julia, come down for breakfast." Her mother called for her from the kitchen.

Slipping on her slippers, and grabbing her iPad, she made her way downstairs. The smell of fresh coffee put a smile on her face, as she took a seat at the table. Her mother set down a plate of food for her, before handing her a cup of coffee. "Mmmmm." Julia let out a content sigh, while taking a sip of her coffee.

"Sleep well?" Her mother asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Wish I could have slept in." She said jokingly. Turning on her iPad, she went scrolling through her official social media page, otherwise known as her wrestling name Jaycee's page. "Ah, more negative comments." A frown found it's way on her face. Her family had a long history with wrestling but she was the first one to go pro. It was a moment of happiness she would never forget. She became a rising star, at first people would cheer her on. She quickly climbed the ranks and became one of the top five wrestler in the world, but people began to change their views on her. Some claimed that it was just an act, a show to entertain fans. That she was just a simple cash cow. A political move for female viewers. Some even say she just there for eye candy.

Her mother held her hand in hers. "Hey, don't worry about what others say, i'll always be your number one fan."

Julia let out small laugh, "I know mom, and i'll always be your number one fan." Giving her a smile, Michelle stood to get up when suddenly her head began to spin. She held the chair, to prevent herself from falling. Julia quickly went to her mother's side. "Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?"

Her mother gave her a small smile. "I'm just getting old, can't get up as fast without getting a little dizzy, that's all." Pushing Julia towards her seat, "Now finish your food or you will be late for work." Not wanting to pry too much, Julia did as she was told. Her mother didn't like showing any signs of weakness to her but Julia couldn't help but worry.

"Maybe we should go to the hospit-"

"Julia, I am fine." Her mother cut her off. "I just got a little dizzy that's all."

Not wanting to upset her mother, Julia reluctantly gave up. "Alright, but call me if you are not feeling better, promise?" She held out her pinkie. Her mother let out a small laugh. Hooking her pinkie with her daughter's. "Promise."

* * *

"The winner, Jaycee!" The announcer raised Julia hand. The sounds of jeers and booing filled the area. Climbing down the ring, she began to make her way down the tunnels.

"Fake! Fake!"

"Gimme your number baby!"

"Show me some more skin!"

She quickly walked to the locker room, changed, and left the arena. This wasn't how she wanted to be seen as. Fans filled the roads, as they exited the stadium.

"Did you see Jaycee out there? She just as arrogant as ever, we all know she just sleeping with the executives, so they rig her matches for her."

"Yeah, no way can someone like her be ranked in top five with monsters like king and Craig Marduk!" Two fans said mockingly as they walked past Julia. At times Julia wanted to cry, she even thought about quitting at times, but like a fool she kept on. It wasn't because she liked the fame or the money. She just wanted to show the world how beautiful wrestling was to her, to move someone's heart the way it did for her, even if it was just one person, that would be enough for her. Walking up to her home, she noticed no lights were on. "That's weird, did she go somewhere?" Opening the door, she called out, "Mom?" Turning on the lights, she saw her mother on the floor of the kitchen. All strength in her legs seem to disappear, as she fell to her knees, tears filling her eyes. "M-mom?" Crawling over, she held her mother in her arms. She let out a cry, fumbling to dial 911 with cell phone. "State your emergen-"

"Please, save my mom! She not responding and collapsed on the floor!" Sobbing, Julia held her mother tight, praying help would come soon.

* * *

Hours later Julia sat in the waiting room to hear any new of her mother. Hands clasped together, pressing against her forehead, praying to hear good news.

"Julia?"

Lifting her head, the doctor stood with his hand in his coat in front of her. Her family had known Dr. Ross for as long as she could remember. She quickly stood, "How is she?"

"She is stable for now but I do have bad news. Your mother is suffering from kidney failure."

All color seem to disappear from her face. "Kidney failure..?"

The doctor gave her a nod. "She is going to need a transplant soon."

"Is there a donor available? If not, take mine." She would give her life for her mother without a second thought. The doctor let out a sigh, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That's the bad news, you see your mother has a unique blood type. There has only been only one person on record that is a match but under confidentiality policies I can't give out that information."

"Doctor please! You know my mom! Please just a name, please let me convince them... Please let me save my mom!"

"J-julia!" The doctor was caught off guard, when she grabbed his coat.

"Please..." Her tears fell on his lab coat. The doctor let out a defeated sigh. He was close with Michelle and was deeply attache to Julia. For him they were also his family. He didn't want to lose that more than anything.

"Alright but you didn't hear it from me, got it?"

* * *

"Mister Kazama? We've arrived."

Opening his eyes, Jin pulled himself out of his thoughts. Thanking his driver, before exiting his car. Walking out the building's parking lot, and entering the building of Kazama Co. Jin Kazama at age twenty seven, was the current CEO of Kazama Co. Home to one of the most poplar entertainment companies in the world.

He was greeted by all employees. Waving to them, he continued his way to his office. His secretary Nina Williams followed, as they both entered his office.

"You're late."

He took a seat in his chair, unbuttoning the top of his gray suit. "Good to see you too, Nina."

Dropping a stack of papers on his desk. "Have fun, these are the list of applicants for the week." She let out smirk when she heard him groan. "Oh, there's also has been a commotion outside, there's a girl who keeps begging to see you personally. Security stopped her from entering the building but she won't leave."

"Oh?" Taking a look outside his glass window. There was indeed a female on her knees waiting in front of the building. "Did she say why?"

Nina gave him a shrug. "My guess, she is desperate for a job here, just ignore her she will eventually leave."

Or so she thought. For the next few days the girl kept returning, only leaving briefly. Nina stood looking out the glass window. While Jin was busy with paperwork. "Wow, she is really committed, i'll give her that."

"No one still doesn't know what she wants?" Jin asked, turning to look at the girl.

"She says she only wants to speak to you personally. Maybe its a fan girl thing, you know how those girls get."

"Hm." Looking up at the sky, dark clouds were clear sign of the weather to come.

"You have to get ready for your first meeting, come on, you got a lot to do today."

He took one last look at the girl, before heading out the office with Nina.

* * *

Hours later, Jin exited the conference room. Rubbing his neck, he let out a tired sigh. Dealing with other companies tired him out more than fighting did. The sound of rain, caught his attention. 'How long had it been raining?' he thought. He took a look out the window. "She couldn't still be out there, right?"

Julia sat on her on her back legs. Her knees hurt from kneeling all day. She was also hungry and soaked from all the rain. Still she refuse to leave, not until she saw him. He was the only chance she had to save her mother. "I will definitely save you, just hold on."

"Save who?" The sound of a deep voice, brought her out of her thoughts.

A man stood a few feet away from her with an umbrella. he was quite tall and even in a suit she could tell he was very strong individual.

"Are you Jin Kazama?" She wasn't sure how to start.

"And if I am?"

Placing both her hands on the ground, and lowering her head until it was touching the wet floor. "Please... I know this sounds crazy, and insane, but i'm begging you, if you could be a kidney donor for my mother."

A frown appeared on his face. "You are asking me to donate something as important as an organ to a stranger? Even If I was crazy enough to agree, I have a rare blood typ-"

"So does she, please... I know I'm asking for a lot but I'm begging you... Save my mother." Her voice shook, tears being washed away by the rain. "Please... I'll do anything, so just save her."

The two fell silent for a bit. "Anything? Bold words. Anyone can say that but to actually do it, are you willing to answer any request I have?"

"I am serious! I would give my life for her!"

The rain suddenly stopped pouring on her, she took a look up to see the man hold the umbrella over her. His gaze seem to pierce her soul. "A Life for a life. I save your mother's life, in return your life becomes mine. You will do what I say and how I say it, can you still say you want me to save your mother?"

"Save her and I'm yours." Her words shocked Jin. Here was a girl asking him to do something crazy as to donate a kidney, with a payment of her life. Without any hesitation, without a second thought. Her eyes showed no regret in her decision. If a normal person had been in his shoes, he was sure they would have told her no, yet every time he looked at her, he saw himself in her eyes.

"What's your name?"

"Julia Chang."

"Julia, you are now Jin's Kazama's property, don't regret your decision later."


	2. Chapter 2

Julia sat next to Michelle bedside, holding Michelle's hand with both of hers. It had been almost two months since her mother's transplant, and Michelle's recovery was going well. Jin had given her time to spend with her mother, while she was recovering. While she was grateful that he let her stay by her mother's side, she couldn't help but wonder what kind of person he was. Sure, she was the one who offered her life as payment for Michelle's transplant, but what did that really mean for her? Would she just be some sort of maid? Would he take advantage of her? Millions of thoughts ran through her head for the last few weeks, but now that the time was actually nearing she couldn't help but be nervous. She realized her life was would be changing indefinitely.

"I'm not going anywhere, you know?"

The sound of Michelle's voice, brought a smile to Julia's face. "I just wanted to look at you a little longer."

Michelle let a small smile, "I'm okay, really. Thanks to you I was able to get a transplant but shouldn't you be going back to work soon? you've been off for a while now."

Julia offered her a sad smile. "I decided to quit a few weeks ago."

"What? But you love your job, why would you quit all the sudden? Is it because of me?"

"No, no please don't ever think that. I just have something else I have to do."

Michelle could tell there was something bothering her daughter. "Come here." Scooting over, patting the space next to her. Climbing into the bed, Julia hooked her arms around Michelle's and laid her head on her mother's shoulder. "Mom, I'm going overseas for a while for work, I'm not sure when I can come back but can you promise me one thing?"

As much as she wanted to pry. Michelle knew when Julia had her mind set on something, she wasn't going the change her mind. For now she would just have to be patience, until Julia was ready. "Sure."

"Just take care of yourself, alright?" Julia's voice was low and soft. Placing her head on Julia's.

"I promise."

* * *

"You are absolutely, and utterly out of your mind!" Nina threw a pillow at Jin's head.

"Easy, I haven't healed all the way yet." Adjusting himself in his bed.

"How could you donate a kidney to a complete stranger like that. Did you even think how much this is going to affect you? What about your drea-"

"I know, I know. I just..." Flashbacks of his past ran through his mind.

**_"Please! Somebody! Anybody help my mom! Please... Someone..." A little boy pleaded._**

Nina saw she struck a sensitive subject. "I'm sorry, i'm just concern for you."

"I know, thank you Nina, for everything."

She let out a sigh, how could she stay mad at him when he was in such a state. "Whatever, I just hope you prepared for the consequences."

He gave her a nod before looking over some documents. "Any word on Jaycee?"

"Only that she and her promoter parted ways."

"Good, I want you to make sure she signs with us."

"Are you sure you want to sign her though? The feedback from her are all over the place. I heard her matches are fake as well."

"Just do as I say." Nina threw him a deadly glare. "Uh Please..." Nina was quite scary when she wanted to be.

"Well if that's all you need I'll be heading back to the office." Grabbing her things, to leave. "Oh, by the way everything is set up for that girl."

* * *

"Whoa." Julia was astonished on how beautiful the property was. She was picked up at the airport by Jin's driver, and had currently entered entrance of the manor.

The driver gave a small chuckle. "I know how you feel, I've been driving Mr. Kazama for years and this land still takes my breath away every time."

Driving up to the front of the manor, He parked the car, and helped Julia take her bags out of the car. She gave him a smile before waving him goodbye. Turning to face the manor, she took one last deep breath before entering the house. The inside of the house was just as beautiful, if not more so than it was outside.

"You've arrived."

Jin stood at the top of the stairs. She couldn't help but notice his attire. He wore black sweats and a white T-shirt that was doing a bad job of hiding his built body.

"Miss Chang."

"Hm, yes?"

"My face is up here."

Her face went red with embarrassment, "S-sorry." looking up to face him. "Thank you again for everything you've done Mr. Kaz-"

He rose up a hand to stop her. "Master."

"E-excuse me?"

"You will address me as master in this house."

'You've got to be kidding me.' she thought. Gritting her teeth, she gave him a forced smile. "Master."

He gave her a nod before walking away. Following him, until they came to a halt. In front of them was a massive room that seem to be recently furnished. "This is your room, I had my secretary get you everything you'll be needing." Reaching for his pocket, and pulling out a smart watch, he handed it to her. "Whenever this thing goes off, I don't care what you are doing or who you are doing it with. You drop everything you are doing and come to me."

Julia's mouth slightly dropped, surely he was just messing with her. "What if I'm doing something important?"

He took a step closer to her. Instinctively she took steps back herself until her back was against the wall. He placed a hand by her head, looking deep into her eyes. "To you, I am the most important thing you should be worried about." She could feel the pounding of her heart racing in her chest, feeling his breath dancing on her skin, the closeness of his body made her feel like she was burning up.

The sound Julia's stomach growling, broke the awkward scene. He took a few steps back, "Perfect, I was also getting quite hungry, let's eat, I'll evaluate your cooking skills." Turning to head to the kitchen. Julia let out the breath she didn't know she was holding onto. 'This man is the devil son.' she thought before following him.

* * *

"What is this?"

"What do you mean? It's lunch." Julia said before taking a bite out of her food.

Jin looked at the plain looking sandwich in front of him. "No, seriously what IS this."

Julia took a look at his sandwich. "It's a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, what? You don't like the crust? I'll eat it."

He looked at her like she was insane. "Seriously?"

"What?" Still chewing on her food.

He let out a sigh, before getting up, and start to dig things out of the fridge.

* * *

He place a plate in front of her. "What's this?" she asked , as he took a seat.

"Omurice." Julia poked the omelet on top of the rice a few time. "Trust me, it's a thousand times better than what you just tried to serve me."

"Hey! Don't disrespect the PB and J." Blowing the steam off her food, she took a bite of her omurice. "Wow! This is really good!" She closed her eyes, her expression clearly showing her delight. Jin let out a small smile, before continuing eating his food.

* * *

Jin flopped on his bed. Being up and about after two months of recovery wore him out. He spent the rest of the day laying down the ground rules for her while she stayed with him. After some thought, he figured he had gone insane to let a stranger in his house like that, let alone stay with him. The thought of her smile came across his mind. He let out a smile. "How can she smile so brightly over some food."

Wait, what?

No, no, no.

He suddenly sat up on his bed. He must be going crazy. This was the crazy girl, who asked him to donate a kidney the first time they met. "I'll make sure you pay me back in full, Julia Chang."


	3. Chapter 3

Julia sprawled out on her bed. Her head hurt from all the details Jin tried cramming into her today. 'Seriously, how can someone be so picky?' She thought. The sound of her phone ringing brought her out of her thoughts. Rolling on her side and grabbing her phone. She couldn't help but smile, seeing who was calling her. "Hey mom."

"How are you settling in?"

Thoughts of Jin's actions came in mind.

**_"You will address me as master in this house."_**

**_"Whenever this thing goes off, I don't care what you are doing or who you are doing it with. You drop everything you are doing and come to me."_**

**_"To you, I am the most important thing you should be worried about."_**

"Errr well, it's going to take some time to adjust to the boss."

The sound of Michelle's laughter gave Julia comfort. "Well they better treat my daughter right, or i'm giving them a piece of my mind."

Julia couldn't help but laugh at the thought of her mom chewing out Jin Kazama."I wouldn't wish that on anyone, but hey... How are you doing?"

"I'm really fine dear, truly, and it's all because of you; You are my hero."

"I didn't do anything though."

"Nonsense, you took me to the hospital, and found me a donor. Who knows how long it would have taken if I were to have wait for one. By the way when will I get to meet the donor anyways?"

"Oh uh... He is a very busy person, I don't know if he has time to chit chat and such. He said he didn't need a thank you and anything like that" She couldn't tell her mom she traded her life as collateral.

"Still, I want to thank him properly. It takes a good human being sacrifice their flesh for someone else."

Julia couldn't help but smile better, her mom was definitely someone she would always hope to be. Humble, kind, and loving. Julia hoped one day she would even come close to the woman she called mother. "Mom?.. I really miss you."

She could hear her mother laughing on the other end. "I miss you too honey, get some sleep okay? I love you."

"Okay mom, I love you too."

Hanging up the phone, Julia could feel need to sleep kicking in. Her mother's words still fresh in her head. _**"It takes a good human being sacrifice their flesh for someone else."**_

'Maybe he's really is nice underneath it all.' she thought, before she fell asleep.

* * *

**Bam!**

The sound of Julia's door being kicked open could be heard throughout the house. Only a hard sleeper like Julia could stay asleep from something like that.

Jin stood by her bed stand, equipped with a pot and a spoon in hand. Staring at her at her sleeping peacefully in utter disbelief. "Seriously?" He rose the pot and spoon above his head and began bang them against each other. Julia let out a uncomfortable groan, pulling the covers over her head, and mumbling "Ten more minutes mom."

Jin could feel a vein about to burst from annoyance. Pulling down her cover, and leaning in until he was close to her ear. "Miss Chang."

Julia let out a smile, and still half asleep. She reached out until her hand held his face. "Mmmm, so handsome."

Wait a minute.

She felt the face around some more. Something felt off, it felt too real. Slowly opening her eyes, and indeed there was a Jin Kazama's face in the palm of her hand. "Oh my shit!" Quickly retracting her hand and pulling the covers over her body, even though she was fully clothed. "W-what are you doing here?"

Crossing his arms, and tilting his head slightly to the side. "I came to wake you up, obviously."

"You couldn't knock or call?!"

Tossing her, her smartwatch. She got up, and saw that she had ten missed calls logged. "Oh... Well, to be honest i'm not much of a morning person." her head hung a little low from embarrassment.

"Get up, I need my morning coffee." He said, while turning and leaving her alone in the room.

"What time is it?" She reached for her phone. "Oh, it's only 5:00 AM."

Wait what.

She stared at her phone, then to the door Jin just left. "He isn't a nice person at all." Grumbling as she got out of bed.

* * *

Julia set the coffee mug in front of Jin. Picking up the mug, he made sure to inspect it carefully. "You didn't spit in it, did you?"

Julia could feel a vein wanting to burst. Giving him her best fake smile. "No, but if you want to me to that can be arranged, master." The last word dripping with sarcasm.

He gave her a skeptical look, before taking a sip. "Oh wow, it's ACTUALLY good."

"What's that suppose to mean?" She was clearly offended.

"Don't mind him, that's his way of giving you a compliment." Nina's voice, made Julia jump.

"W-when did you get here." Julia asked.

Nina gave her a smile. "Long enough."

"Sometimes I wonder if she is better off as an ninja, or assassin than an assistant." Jin said, before taking a sip of his coffee. "Mm, Nina you need to try some of this, Ms. Chang make her some coffee to-". Looking up he saw her already handing Nina a mug with one hand and the other with her own mug.

"What? You didn't think I made coffee for just you?" Julia said, before sticking her tongue out at him. Nina smiled before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Oh wow, this is great coffee."

"Thank you, at least someone appreciates me here." Julia could feel Jin trying to burn hole in the back of her head with his eyes. Smirking, she left them to talk while she stood behind the counter, and continued drinking her coffee.

"Did you get in contact with the agent?"

"I did, but it looks like she part ways with her agent and changed numbers."

"Make sure to get to her first Nina, I don't want anyone else signing Jaycee before we do." The sound of Julia spitting out her coffee and coughing caught both their attention. "Ms. Change are you trying to make me mad?"

"No, no... I just um, just a little curious why want to meet that person so bad." She said, whiling trying to clean her mess.

"That's none of your business." He took another sip of his coffee. "I have a list of things for you to do today Ms. Chang, make sure it's all done before the end of the day or i'm taking it out of your pay."

"Wait, i'm getting paid?"

He just gave her a look. "You didn't think I would pay for everything did you?"

* * *

"Nope, he isn't nice at all."

Julia had spent most of the day, running errands for Jin. It all seem like trivial tasks. From cleaning, to grabbing small items from different stores. She was currently picking up his dry cleaning. To make matters worst it was located in one of the most crowded places in Japan. Hauling freshly clean suits over her shoulders, she made her way through the sea of people. Much to her dismay it seem to be a really busy day. People were all over the place and it made it difficult to move around. The sound of screaming caught her attention. A man in a black hoodie came running down the road with a expensive looking necklace in one hand,and a knife in the other. Pushing people out of the way, he came charging towards Julia's direction. Dropping all the clothes, waiting for the man to get close enough. Once he was in range, she sent a kick into the man's stomach, before following up with a double palm attack. The man went flying, and landing unconscious a few feet away from her. Julia made her way over to the man, and picked up the necklace. The crowd went silent, taking in the events that just unfolded, before roaring into a massive cheer. People gathered around her, she nervously thanked them for the praise until someone grabbed her shoulder.

"Excuse me miss, but that necklace is mine."

Turning around, she was face to face with a man that couldn't be much older than her. Slick back black hair with a orange streak. His frame, and clothing were very fashionable. He was also very attractive, she could only guess he was a model of some sort.

Julia went to hand him the necklace when she notice his hand was bleeding, probably due the the robber. Pulling out her handkerchief, she handed him both items. "Here's for your hand and also your necklace." Noticing the clock behind him, she realize she was behind schedule. "Oh crap, I'm late." Quickly grabbing the dropped clothes, she bolted to the exit.

"Hey, wait!" The man called out to her but he was surrounded with people asking him questions. Looking down at the handkerchief, he noticed what seemed to be her initials. "J.C, huh?"

* * *

Paperwork after paperwork, Jin continued looking through and signing stacks of documents. That was the norm for him, Jin was a creature of habbit. He liked having a routine, so a few stacks of papers were nothing for him.

"Uh Jin, you might want to see this." Nina said, turning up the volume of the T.V.

Turning face the television, he snapped his pen when he saw a clip of Julia knocking a man out.

"On today's news. We are joined by Korea's super star Hwoarang Doo San, who was a victim of an attempted robbery crime. Please tell us how it happened." The reporter said, moving her microphone towards Hwoarang.

"Well to be honest it happened so fast, that it's not much say. I was walking to my autograph booth, when someone ran up to me and tore off my necklace. When I went to stop him, he pulled out a knife and cut me. That's when the young lady, stopped the thief in his tracks. She returned my necklace safe and sound. Whoever she is, I hope someday I can repay her back for her kindness."

Jin banged his head on the table. "This girl is a magnet for trouble."

* * *

Julia waved to the driver, who was driving off, after dropping her off at Jin's house. She was exhausted from all the running around. All she wanted was to lay in bed and sleep. She still hadn't eaten anything all day. Walking up the stairs, she thought about what to make, when she realize something very important.

She didn't have a key.

Trying to turn the door handle, but of course, it was locked. "Today seriously sucks."

* * *

Walking up the stairs, Jin thought of a million ways to scold Julia. Like seriously, you take your eyes off the girl for one minute, next thing you know she off being batman. Approaching the front of the house he saw something he didn't expect. Julia sat on front steps, with his clothes on her lap, her arms rested on top, cradling her head.

That's when he realized he had forgotten to give her a key. Maybe it was because it was a very long time since he lived with someone. How long was she waiting outside? Did she even eat yet? Instead of coming home to scold her, he was the one who messed up. Dropping his suitcase, he carefully picked her up, and made his way in the house. He laid her down on her bed, before taking off her shoes and pulling the covers over her. He sat by her side, noticing some of her hair was covering her face. Gently moving his fingers to remove the hairs, he took a moment to look at her. He would be lying if he said he didn't find her attractive, in fact beautiful even. Though he would never say it out loud, it was nice to have someone to come to.

* * *

The sunlight brought Julia out of her slumber. She let out a small moan before stretching her arms out. Checking her watch, she shot up realizing it was already 11 A.m. "Oh man, i'm so dead."

Wait, how did she even get inside?

That's when she noticed the breakfast on her nightstand with a letter. Reaching over to the letter, she began to reading it.

**"Dear Miss Chang. Only this once will I let you sleep in. I will apologize forgetting to give you a key to the house. I will have one made for you, so for today, just rest. Jin Kazama."**

A smile came to Julia's face. 'Okay, maybe he is just a little nice.' She took a sip out of the coffee he had made for her, before spitting it back in the cup. "Note to self, don't let him make coffee."


	4. Chapter 4

Weeks had went by, and by now Julia had a pretty good understanding on Jin's routines. He woke up at five every morning, then he would work out. After he would shower, then begin to start on breakfast. He was very insistent for her not to cook, even though she offered. He would then take his morning coffee with him to work, leaving her to take care of the duties around the house. In a way she was glad his routines were so basic. Even though she would prefer to be able to sleep in. She had started to get use to waking up on his schedule. Which massively improved the amount of times he would scold her.

Which is why she was up at seven in the morning, making coffee; but what was strange was that Jin wasn't up yet. 'Did he leave early?' she thought. The sound of coughing caught her attention. Jin came in looking very sluggish, and his face a bit red.

"Hey, I was beginning to think you left for work already." He didn't say anything back to her, instead he grabbed a glass of water and began to drink it slowly. She notice he was slightly sweating, maybe he went to work out after all? "I didn't know if you had any breakfast plans but I made a little something, if you are hungry." The word food made Jin's face grow pale, he ran to the sink and began to vomit. Julia quickly came to his side and started to rub his back. "I know my cooking is bad but it's not THAT bad. You look like you caught a cold."

"I'm fin-" He began to cough again but this time around there was a sharp pain coming from his chest. Julia could see he was in a lot of pain, wrapping his arm around her shoulders, she began helping him back in his room. Once he was in bed, she grabbed her phone to call 911 but he held her arm with his hand. "No hospital."

The look he gave her was one she never thought he could make. He always had such a fierce and strong look. Intimidating even; yet right there, and then, his eyes were ever so soft. Almost pleading with her not to call the hospital. Julia gave him a reassuring smile, and decided to call the next best thing.

"Nina?"

* * *

The doctor stepped out Jin's room, both girls stood to greet the him. "How is he doctor?" Nina asked.

"I gave him some medicine, so he should be feeling better in a few days or so. Though I don't recommend you girls go see him, he has a bad case of pneumonia, it happens sometimes with patience who are an kidney donor."

"Wait, you are saying its from surgery? Are you sure he didn't just get it from someone?" Julia asked.

The doctor placed his hand on his chin in thought. "It is possible but I find it highly unlikely. As long as I've known Mr. Kazama, he was never one to be around too many people at work, people open doors for him, and he cooks his own food."

Nina saw the way Julia's face dropped. "Thank you doctor, i'll call if anything comes up."

The doctor smiled, "No need to thank me, if it wasn't for Mr. Kazama supporting small clinics like ours, we wouldn't even be in business."

Nina helped him out the door, when she returned she saw Julia still standing there still lost in thought. "Hey, have a drink with me."

* * *

Both girls sat by the fireplace. The warmth of the fire helped to calm Julia down. Nina took a sip of her wine before beginning. "I know you feel guilty, but you shouldn't. He made the choice, he knew the side effects, and consequences."

Staring at her cup of hot chocolate, Julia couldn't help but feel responsible. "I was the one who begged him to do it. Don't get me wrong. I am very grateful, because of him, my mother gets to live, but it still doesn't feel good to be the reason he is in pain. Some days I wonders if he regrets ever doing it."

Leaning back, and looking at the chandelier, Nina responded. "I won't lie and say I didn't wish he thought more about his decision; but I know he would never regret saving someone's live. Especially someone's mother, since he lost his mother."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. What was his family like?" Julia saw the way Nina's face dropped at the mention of Jin's family.

"His family was once the Mishimas, owners of the Mishima Zaibatsu."

"Wait, THE Mishima Zaibatsu?! No wonder he is so rich with a family like that!"

"Don't mix him with them! They don't deserve any credit on what Jin has done!" Nina sharply replied. The sound of Nina's sudden outburst made Julia flinch. Taking a deep breath, Nina calmed herself. "I'm sorry, I didn't to yell at you. It's just makes me sick thinking about it. His grandfather kicked Jin and his mother out, after his father tried to scheme to to take over the Mishima Zatbatsu, and landed himself in jail. A few years later his mother was diagnose wtih heart failure, but unlike your mother, she didn't get"a donor. Can you imagine how devastating that must have been for a child?"

Julia couldn't even imagine a life without her mother as an adult. The thought of a child having to go through that broke her heart. Nina and Jin must be very close, she seemed to know all about him. A thought suddenly peaked her interest. "Hey can I ask you something?

"Hm?" Nina replied, while taking a sip of her drink.

"You and Ji- I mean master, seem to be close, I know you guys are best friends and all, but you guys never thought about dating?"

Nina smiled, looking at her glass. "Maybe once upon a time I did, but he had eyes for someone else, now he just sees me as the nagging older sister."

"Hard to imagine him having a romantic side." Julia said while thinking back on there previous encounters.

"You'd be surprised. Once upon a time he loved someone so much, he was willing to give up his dreams, and ambitions, just so he could be beside her. Even using up all the money he had in his name to buy a ring."

"What happen?"

"Her father didn't approve of Jin. They came from a prestigious family, while Jin on the other hand had close to nothing in his name. He always had a vision though, that some day he make something great, great enough to stand over the Mishima Zaibatsu. However her family only saw his dream as just that, a fantasy. The night he was going to propose, she returned back to her country. Leaving him nothing but just a text. Saying it was her only chance of to take over her families company. After that night, he was never the same. He buried himself in work, and made his company from the ground up. Sometimes I can't help but worry that he hasn't found closure. He deserves to happy, and I hope someday he finds his way back into love."

Julia sat there and let it all sink in. Up to this point she had always assume he came from a place of wealth and riches. To hear him go through so much tragedy and still donate a kidney to her mother, truly moved Julia.

"Thank you Nina, I feel like i'm beginning to understand him."

* * *

Jin couldn't remember much of the last few days. He was in and out from all the medicines. Yet there was always food and water for him ready every time he woke. He got out of the shower, he felt a lot better, no more coughs and fatigue, well mostly. He wasn't sure how late it was, maybe 12 or 1 at night. Still, being bed ridden for so long, anything sounded better than sleep. He opened his door but when he stepped out he was surprised to see Julia sitting, fast sleep next to his door.

"She haven't left that spot, even when I told her i'd stand in for her."

Turning, Jin saw Nina standing there, with a couple stacks of paperwork. "I'm sorry for putting my work load on you Nina."

"Damn right you should be sorry!" Giving him a teasing smile. Smiling back he look back at Julia. "Why would she make herself so uncomfortable?"

"She feels responsible that you got sick, even though i told her it wasn't her fault."

"Is she crazy or something? She could have caught it too." Picking her up, they began to make their way to her room. "I swear i'm becoming this woman's personal carrier." Jin complained. Before placing her down, and pulling the covers over her.

"She is a good girl, with a good heart Jin, be sure to take good care of her too."

Jin watched her sleep, it was a long time since he had someone take care of him. Nina was always by his side but she would be busy covering for him. He had always thought didn't need anyone's help, especially when it came to his own issues. However these last few weeks he had spent with Julia, he found that he maybe, just a bit, he liked having her around. To come home with someone, and to spend the day together, or even something as simply as to argue what to eat for dinner. Those were the little things he didn't realize how much he missed.

"Thank you, both you."

* * *

Off at an private landing zone. An Airplane touched down, coming off the plane was a beautiful blonde wearing elegant white dress.

A man dressed in a business suit, placing his hand over his heart, and lowering his head, he greeted the blonde. "It's a pleasure to welcome you back, Lady Rochefort."

Offering him a smile. She took a look up at the starry night, and her smile grew bigger. It had been so long since she had been back to Japan. "I'm home...Jin."


End file.
